Defender Mk III
The Defender Mk III is a foe and a summon in . They are primarily found in the Iron Fortress and the surrounding areas. It is a member of the Defenders enemy group. Appearance (insert visual description) Overview (insert overview) Defender Mk III is noteworthy for being the only foe to drop Hard Nuts. Statistics Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance3 = 10% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Status chance increased to 50% on Hard and Epic difficulties. Can target dead players, leading to a chance to waste hits. Before the v2 update, due to an oversight it had 2% chance of 10x Stun, increased to 50x on Hard/Epic (as status durations are capped at 9x, it would inflict 9 stacks of Stun regardless of difficulty). |Attack4 = Big Blast |Target4 = All |Power4 = 65 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = Bomb |Element%4 = 100% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Electric Blast |Target5 = All |Power5 = 65 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Thunder |Element%5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 40% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Bind |Target6 = All |Type6 = None |Element6 = None |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 100% |StatusStrength6 = 50% |Acc6 = 150% |Attack7 = Flare |Target7 = All |Type7 = None |Element7 = None |StatusIcon7 = |StatusChance7 = 80% |StatusStrength7 = 50% |Acc7 = 150% }} Battle logic Action * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Machine Guns (1/5), Lightburst Guns (1/5); ** If a randomly selected player has at least a -10% Accuracy debuff → Electric Blast (3/20); *** If a randomly selected player has an Evade debuff → Big Blast (9/20); *** Otherwise → Bind (3/20), Big Blast (6/20); ** Otherwise → Electric Blast (3/20); *** If a randomly selected player has an Evade debuff → Flare (6/20), Big Blast (3/20); *** Otherwise → Flare (3/20), Bind (3/20), Big Blast (3/20). * Otherwise → Electro-Blades (1/5), Machine Guns (1/5), Lightburst Guns (1/5); ** If a randomly selected player has at least a -10% Accuracy debuff → Electric Blast (1/10); *** If a randomly selected player has an Evade debuff → Big Blast (3/10); *** Otherwise → Bind (1/10), Big Blast (2/10); ** Otherwise → Electric Blast (1/10); *** If a randomly selected player has an Evade debuff → Flare (2/10), Big Blast (1/10); *** Otherwise → Flare (1/10), Bind (1/10), Big Blast (1/10). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25%; ** If a randomly selected player has at least a -10% Accuracy debuff; *** If a randomly selected player has at least a -10% Evade debuff → Electric Blast; *** Otherwise → Bind; ** Otherwise → Flare. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 150% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes